Karakura High School  Valentine side
by Minamoto no Hikari Ai
Summary: Sequel dari "Karakura High School in Yaoi Love?", time line yang berbeda.    Valentine selalu identik dengan cokelat, pink, dan hal-hal yang berbau cewek. Gimana cara Ichigo untuk mendapatkan coklat dari Hitsugaya yang terkenal "Tidak Romantis" ini?


**KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL**

**- VALENTINE SIDE STORY -**

Desclaimer1: **BLEACH **belongs to **KUBO TITE**

Desclaimer2: **KARAKURA HIGH SCHOOL** belongs to **MINAMOTO no HIKARI AI**

Genre: Romance, shounen ai, gajelas, yaoi, ya gitu deh (?)

Rated: T (For language and safety)

Pair: IchiHitsu (Pastinya), RenHisa (APAAA?), dan… ya gitu deh.

Side story ini, saya dedikasikan (?) untuk sahabat saya…

Hikari Nate River

Yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 16 Februari.

14 February, Valentine day, coklat, uang (?), dan cinta.

Pastinya valentine day itu identik dengan hal-hal yang berbau cewek, pink, dan romantis. Sayang seribu sayang, di Indonesia, Valentine itu diharamkan (Heh! Melenceng dari naskah Proklamasi! *?*) dan karena haramnya itu, orang-orang masih keukeuh aja ngerayain Valentine…

Tak terkecuali untuk sang Ketua OSIS, Ichigo Kurosaki, dan para cewek-cewek yang jadi fans-nya. Semua cewek berebut loker sepatu Ichigo buat nyimpen perasaan mereka (Baca: Coklat) dan gak ada maksud buat nyuri kaos kaki 5000-an dapet 3 pasang milik Ichigo.

Ichigo sendiri sih, malah kesenengan dapet coklat bejibun. Maklum, dia kan memang suka banget sama yang namanya coklat. Bahkan coklat aja sampe dipuja-puja dan di foto-fotoin sebelum ia tidur. Ya, singkatnya, ia fanatic coklat.

Tapi, sekarang, rasanya berbeda.

Ia tidak se-senang tahun sebelumnya. Jika tahun kemarin, sewaktu kelas 1 SMA, ia sangat senang mendapat coklat bejibun, maka tahun ini, tidak (Woy, penjelasannya muter-muter!).

Apalagi yang membuatnya tidak senang kalau bukan nihilnya coklat dari si jenius dari kelas 1, Hitsugaya Toushiro?

Ya, Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sebenarnya sudah resmi pacaran sejak 1 minggu yang lalu. Tepatnya, begitu selesai dari MOS. Namun, hubungan mereka ini selalu saja ditutup-tutupi oleh Hitsugaya. Alasannya sih karena malu, begitu kata Hitsugaya.

Namun, belakangan ini, dia baru tahu, penyebab yang membuat Hitsugaya ogah merestui (?) hubungan mereka secara sah (?) di hadapan public adalah…

"Kita ini kan cowok sama cowok…. Boy x Boy… Masa jeruk makan jeruk sih? Jangan peduliin fantasi gila si Authis itu" ujar Hitsugaya tanpa berdosanya.

Ichigo, bagaikan tertusuk linggis tajam. Ia langsung down, sementara Hitsugaya tak peduli dengan dirinya, dan berjalan meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Naas sekali.

"Kok aku gak dikasih coklat sama Toushiro ya, Renji?"

"Lha, mana gue tau… Lagian juga dia kan gak romantisan gitu" jawab Renji.

Ichigo hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Ia tahu benar kalau si jenius yang jadi pacarnya itu, adalah orang yang **SANGAT TIDAK ROMANTISAN**! #NyantaiMas!

Selain itu, Hitsugaya juga tidak begitu peduli dengan perasaan Ichigo. Malang sekali nasib Ichigo yang berstatus sebagai pacarnya.

"Kenapa nggak minta aja ke dia, Ichigo?" saran Hisagi.

"Ogah. Terakhir gue minta, gue dapet ciuman air kaporit. Gak gue sangka, di kaleng yang gue kira tempat minumnya dia, ternyata berisi air kaporit!" curhat Ichigo. Yang lainnya pada membelalakan matanya dengan ngeri.

"Kenapa nggak minta aja?" saran Ulquiorra datar.

Ichigo seperti mendapatkan anugrah ilahi, ia pun tersenyum lebar… Sangat lebar, hingga mencapai 30 cm.

"Ah ya! Gue belum coba minta ke dia! Gue minta aja deh! Siapa tau dikasih… Kok tumben, lu pinter, Ulquiorra?" Tanya Ichigo dengan semangat 45.

"Gue muak ngeliat lu yang bertebaran kayak kapas di hari kiamat" jawab Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba aja jadi ngerti Al-Quran.

Ichigo hanya bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menempelkan sepatunya di hidung Ulquiorra… Hitung-hitung untuk membuat si Ulquiorra ini berhidung pesek… Yah, kan bosan, melihat semua tokoh anime, hidungnya pada mancung semua… Betul kan? (Author di rajam Ulquiorra)

"Hah, coklat?"

"Iya… Aku mau coklat dong, Toushiro"

"Memangnya lagi gak ada uang ya, Kurosaki?"

"…"

Ichigo tak bisa membalas pertanyaan sekaligus sindiran dari kekasihnya ini, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Hitsugaya tetap saja tak memedulikan keterdiaman Ichigo ini.

"Jangan bilang… Karena hari ini adalah valentine. Benar kan, Kurosaki?" Tanya Hitsugaya dengan tatapan yang… Manis?

"Loh… Itu tau… Kamu emang pacar yang pengertian!" jawab Ichigo manja sembari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memeluk si jenius.

"Lu kira gue uke lu! Enak aja! Gue ini seme, you know! Seme! Lu yang harus ngebuat coklat, dan jangan sekali-kali lu berpikir buat meluk gue… Karena lu ini uke tau..." tiba-tiba saja muncul aura pembunuh di sekeliling Hitsugaya. Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah saja menghadapi kekasihnya ini.

Ya, walaupun Ichigo dan Hitsugaya ini sudah menjadi pasangan, tapi mereka belum menentukan siapa yang menjadi seme dan siapa yang menjadi uke. Keduanya bersikeras beranggapan bahwa diri mereka adalah seme… Oh, pasangan yang sangat 'Rukun'…

Hitsugaya segera menepuk bahu Ichigo pelan. Ichigo menatap Hitsugaya dengan heran.

"Dateng ke atap sekolah, begitu sekolah udah usai" ucap Hitsugaya dengan sangat pelan.

Hitsugaya pun berlalu dari hadapan Ichigo, sementara Ichigo sendiri langsung blushing mendengar pernyataan Hitsugaya tadi. Pikirannya langsung dipenuhi oleh khayalan tingginya tentang hal tadi.

**TING TONG TENG TUNG**

Bel sekolah telah berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa sekolah telah usai. Semua murid, layaknya kelabang keluar dari lubang air, berhamburan keluar kelas untuk menghirup udara bebas dan mencari sesuap nasi (?).

"Yo, Renji! Kok gak bareng Ichigo?" sapa Hisagi begitu melihat Renji.

"Hisagi… Si Ichigo ngilang begitu bel bunyi tadi… Gue juga gak tau dia kemana…" jawab Renji.

Hening.

Suasana langsung menghening. Renji yang tidak suka dengan keheningan itu, langsung berupaya mencairkan suasana.

"Eh eh… Mau ke taman gak? Ka… Kayaknya sih, Ichigo ada di sana…" ajak Renji dengan wajah yang… Merona?

Hisagi yang bingung dengan ajakan Renji hanya bisa terbengong-bengong gaje.

_Buat apaan Ichigo ke taman?_

_Emangnya di sana ada lemper atau topeng panda ya?_

_Wah wah, otak Renji kebalik nih…_

"Y… Yaudah deh. Ayo" jawab Hisagi meng-iya kan.

Dan sebetulnya, siapa yang otaknya kebalik… Readers juga tahu.

Atap SMU Karakura.

**KREK**

Ichigo membuka kenop pintu menuju atap SMU Karakura.

Sesampainya ia di atap itu, ia mencari sosok yang dicarinya itu, kekasihnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro-nya.

Bingo!

Baru saja empat menit, ia berusaha mencari Hitsugaya, yang dicari ada di hadapannya! Segera saja, ia dekati si jenius itu. Namun, yang bersangkutan malah membelakangi Ichigo. Ichigo pun bingung dibuatnya.

"Yo, Toushiro.. Apa aku telat datang?" Tanya Ichigo pelan. Hitsugaya tetap tak mau merespon.

"Kamu marah ya?" Tanya Ichigo sekali lagi dengan hasil yang sama, tak ada respon.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" Tanya Ichigo yang kini sudah mulai kesal dengan keterdiaman Hitsugaya itu.

"Aku… Benci kamu, Kurosaki"

Dan, 5 detik setelah pertanyaan itu, Ichigo pun shock (telat banget). Ia mulai panic sendiri karena pernyataan Hitsugaya ini, sama saja minta putus dari Ichigo.

"Benci kenapa?" Tanya Ichigo panic.

"… Ya karena aku benci saja. Gak ada alasan yang khusus" jawab Hitsugaya dengan nada yang lebih dingin lagi. Ichigo yang sudah tidak bisa menerima alasan Hitsugaya yang tidak jelas itu, langsung memutar tubuh Hitsugaya, memutarnya hingga mereka berhadapan. Hitsugaya menundukkan wajahnya.

"Alasan yang kurang masuk akal… Ayolah, kau pasti bercanda!"

"… Aku serius"

"Tapi…Tapi kenapa?"

"… Kamu selalu saja bertindak seenaknya. Sejak pertama kali kita ketemu… Waktu aku nolongin Kuchiki yang mau di-gituin, di ruangan OSIS juga… Kamu nyebelin kayak kecoak"

Ichigo terbengong-bengong mendengar akhiran kalimat Hitsugaya ini.

"O… Oke, aku minta maaf… Tapi, kenapa kamu…-"

"Gara-gara kamu yang kayak kecoak ini, aku jadi gak bisa konsentrasi sama pelajaran… Gak bisa berhenti mikirin kamu… Nggak…. Nggak…"

Hitsugaya sudah mulai kacau untuk menyusun kalimatnya. Ichigo yang sudah mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Hitsugaya yang kacau ini, langsung memegang kedua bahu Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Ichigo.

"Tenanglah, Toushiro! Kamu kok tumben jadi kayak gini… Hei, kamu…-"

"Aku suka padamu, Strawberry busuk"

10 detik berlalu dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya. Ichigo yang kelihatanya baru "-ngeh" sama 'Deklarasi Cinta' Hitsugaya, langsung kegirangan dan memeluk si Jenius itu erat-erat. Hitsugaya sendiri, malah diem.

"Whoa… Baru kali ini, kamu nyatain perasaan kamu terang-terangan begini, Toushiro! Aku juga suka padamuuuuu, Yuki-hime!" dan Ichigo pun mencium kening Hitsugaya yang langsung mendapat tendangan maut dari yang bersangkutan.

Hitsugaya pun membalikan badannya lagi, menatap hamparan bangunan (?) yang menjulang tinggi ke langit. Ichigo yang berada di belakang Hitsugaya, hanya menatapnya dengan penuh senyum. Oh ya, ada satu yang terlupa!

"Mana Co-Ke-Lat-ku, Toushiro?"

Dan dengan secepat kilat, Hitsugaya melemparkan sebatang coklat Silver King (?) secara asal yang secara kebetulan, jatuh tepat di muka Ichigo.

"Aduuuh, sakit sekali" Ichigo mengaduh kesakitan. Hitsugaya sendiri tetap tak mau tahu dengan kekasihnya itu. Ichigo mengambil coklat tersebut dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana. Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, ia pun memeluk Hitsugaya dari belakang.

"Aishiteru, Toushiro"

"… A… Aishiteru yo, Kurosaki"

**END**

Ryuzaki: Wow, Authis, akhirnya dia bisa bikin One shoot juga ya! (Tepuk tangan)

Hikari Ai: Iya… Kayaknya dia baru dapet ilham dari gambar yaoi di google.

Ulquiorra: Maksudnya apaan nih? Gue pesek? Sembarangan aja lu, Thor!

(Author ngasih surat ke Hikari Ai)

Hikari Ai: Eeeh, Author bilang "Yang lebih pesek itu ya temen saya ini, Hikari Nate River…" Wow, Author, kalo Hikari Nate River-san tau namanya kebawa-bawa di fic ini, ia pasti bakalan marah be…

**KABOOOOOM**

Hikari Ai: … Sar.

Ryuzaki: Kamu telat ngomong, Minamoto. Si Author udah keburu diledakin sama temennya itu.

Hitsugaya: Eh apaan nih? GUE SEME TAU! Kok gue yang ngasih coklat ke si bodoh ini! (Nunjuk Ichigo)

Ichigo: Hkks, aku juga bisa tersakiti loh, Toushiro… Tapi, aku lebih tersakiti lagi dengan penghinaan author… APA MAKSUDNYA KAOS KAKI 5000 DAPET 3 PASANG? Eh, gak tau ya, itu kaos kaki limited edition dari Indonesia, you know?

Hikari Ai: Ngomong-ngomong, mana Hisagi-san sama Abarai-san?

All (Except Hikari Ai): EEEEEH?

**OMAKE**

"Mana Ichigo, Renji?" Tanya Hisagi dengan bingung.

"Ichigo gak ada di sini"

"Lah, ngapain kita ke sini, Renji?" Tanya Hisagi makin bingung.

"Kita ke sini karena gue pengen nyembelih elu! JADILAH HEWAN QURBAN! AHAHAHAHA"

(Maaf, karena adanya gangguan teknis, maka kami akan lanjutkan acara lain waktu. Sayomay! *Dibacok*)

"Lah, ngapain kita ke sini, Renji?" Tanya Hisagi, mengulang kembali dialog yang baru saja dibenarkan.

"Suka…"

"Eh?"

"Gue suka sama lo, Hisagi… Terima ini!" ujar Renji sembari menyerahkan bingkisan warna pink… Dan bisa ditebak, coklat.

"Eeeeh, Renji…" Hisagi mulai blushing. Bingung mau jawab apaan.

"Will you be my boy friend?" Renji pun mulai meniru-niru adegan bahasa Inggris di tv abal-abal. Seketika itu juga, Hisagi terpana, dan…

"Asalkan gue jadi seme, gue mau"

Dan, akhirnya, mereka jadian di kebon taman yang sangat indah itu. Virus yaoi serta doujinshi yang bersebaran, nampaknya perlu diwaspadai! Makanya, hati-hati sama doujin yaoi. Salah-salah membawa untung bagi yang membacanya.

Tapi, bagi yang udah terlena sama yaoi sih, nikmati aja! Ga ada salahnya juga jadi yaoinisme… HIDUP, YAOI!

**END AGAIN**

**REVIEW, MINNA-SAN?**


End file.
